


记忆存留 Memory lives on

by linzhishu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzhishu/pseuds/linzhishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>看了好几篇S03E02后探长安慰夏洛克的梗，没看到一篇我想要的在礼堂外的夜色里跳舞，于是自己操刀。<br/>这个标题是应该翻译成《记忆存留》还是《记忆长驻》呢？<br/>首发晋江：http://www.jjwxc.net/onebook.php?novelid=2035983</p>
            </blockquote>





	记忆存留 Memory lives on

把灯火通明、人声喧嚣的结婚礼堂抛在身后，夏洛克以一个可以载入拉风教科书的动作把大衣反转三百六十度穿上，走上相悖的道路，一个声音从后面叫住他：“夏洛克！”  
夏洛克回头，看到本该解押犯人去的苏格兰探长站在大厅的门口，向他走过来，有点意外：“你刚刚在哪儿？”他刚才在大厅里还没看到雷斯垂德。  
“门口，我本来想参加完婚礼，不过好像还是晚了。”只来得及在门口听完夏洛克那段誓言。  
“还没完全结束，”夏洛克扫了一眼，就判断出雷斯垂德没进大厅，“格雷戈里——”  
“格雷！”雷斯垂德不禁开始想象夏洛克擅自给他起了多少名字？格雷戈里、格雷汉姆、杰夫，还有呢？  
总之这家伙就是永远都记不住。  
夏洛克的记忆力不可能记不住，只能是他认为完全不重要所以删掉了吧。  
夏洛克用一副不感兴趣的口气接着说：“你为什么不进去跳舞。”  
“托你的福，自从你告诉我妻子外遇之后，就离婚了。”  
夏洛克皱了皱眉，一脸警惕：“你不会要我赔你一个老婆吧？”  
雷斯垂德不明所以：“什么？”  
夏洛克看出雷斯垂德没那个意思，稍微放松了点，谴责地说：“以前有客户这么做过，明明是他请我去查案，离婚了却全都怪到我头上。”  
雷斯垂德想这真是一点不令人意外，不过他自己倒是已经习惯：“我没怪你——我的意思是，虽然我有时候会想我宁愿不知道，但那不是你的错。”  
“你是怎么想的？”夏洛克感兴趣地问，“我以为你是宁愿知道真相的那种人。”  
雷斯垂德有点惊讶，为夏洛克评价他是某一种人这个行为：“嗯……我想，也许她只是一时行差踏错，如果我没有发现她自然会回到我身边……”  
夏洛克又没兴趣了，不客气地说：“愚蠢的妄想。”  
雷斯垂德几乎叹气，为显得柔软的夏洛克的昙花一现：“我知道。”所以他离婚了。  
后面的话他没说出来，不过夏洛克听懂了。  
夜色下的花园里，孤身一人的侦探评估地看着相识七年以来给自己良多帮助的、也是孤身一人的苏格兰探长，最终用屈尊降贵的语气说：“虽然没法赔偿你一个妻子，但是赔偿你一个舞伴还是可以的。”  
夏洛克向雷斯垂德伸出手。  
雷斯垂德惊吓地问：“你在邀请我跳舞吗？”  
“我不想现在回那个大厅去，”夏洛克用推理时那样平板笃定快速的语气说，“如果我回去约翰一定会注意到然后认为他冷落了我然后愧疚，这里除了我没别人了，我会跳女步，来吧。”  
雷斯垂德终于想起他原本来和夏洛克说话的目的，他觉得夏洛克需要安慰，不管跳舞能不能让夏洛克别那么孤零零的让他有罪恶感，能分散点夏洛克的念头也好。  
于是他们搭了个伙，双手交握，搭着对方的肩和腰，在夜色里花园的小道上就着大厅里传出来的音乐声跳舞。  
夏洛克的女步竟然跳的很好，一次都没踩到有点僵硬的雷斯垂德，而雷斯垂德因为不同以往的舞伴身高，动作堪称笨拙。  
渐渐雷斯垂德也找到了感觉，前进，后退，身体摇摆，斜迈，面对面地转圈，每次落足都踩在音乐节点上，同进同退，整齐一划。  
他们是从一支曲子的后半段开始跳，很快这支欢快的舞曲就结束了，大厅里接着开始放下一支曲子，夏洛克没有停步，自然地变换了步伐，接着跳下去。  
雷斯垂德握着他的手，觉得很不可思议，他竟然会大半夜黑灯瞎火地和一个男人在结婚礼堂外跳舞，而本该最奇怪的，舞伴竟然是那个总自称高功能反社会的夏洛克，反而打消了不少别扭，似乎既然是夏洛克发生什么都不奇怪。  
这一支舞曲比之前那首轻柔得多，传到广阔的花园中若有若无更像呢喃，或许夜色让雷斯垂德觉得安全，他说出藏了许久的话：“夏洛克，有件事我一直想对你道歉。”  
夏洛克的语气一瞬间精神了：“你隐瞒了我什么案子？”  
雷斯垂德怔了一下：“什么？当然没有，再说瞒得住吗？”  
夏洛克随口反问，说到一半便醒悟过来：“那有什么……你不会吧。”  
雷斯垂德不出所料地哼了一声：“你又知道什么了？”  
“你为诬陷事件道歉，那关你什么事？”  
“是我带人去221B逮捕你。”  
“那是警司下的命令，又不是你。”  
“我没有抗住压力。”  
夏洛克谨慎地说：“你需要我原谅你吗？”  
雷斯垂德带着他转了个圈：“不用，我只是需要对你道歉而已。”  
他看到了夏洛克眼睛里的不解，没有意外，夏洛克是不怎么了解正常人的感情的，而且夏洛克现在没事，他只是需要对夏洛克道歉，如此而已。  
夏洛克感到了一丝费解，就像他作为伴郎发言时满场莫名其妙的寂静和掌声一样，他搞不清自己说的话是哪里让人沉默，哪里让人感动。  
这其实不经常发生，夏洛克精通什么情绪能引发什么反应，反之亦然，大多数时候他完全知道自己会不会惹人生气以及惹到什么程度，只是他不在意。  
他不会去思考行为和行为之间深层的感情联系，已经足够让他在办案需要和人打交道时游刃有余，只有他在乎的时候，他才会觉得迷茫，比如他回来的时候会怕约翰离开他，发言时怕搞砸约翰的婚礼。  
他为什么要在乎雷斯垂德会不会始终对他心存歉疚而受伤呢？  
夏洛克不太愿意承认莫里亚蒂在看透他自己这方面总是走在他前面，他以为自己没有心时，莫里亚蒂说那不是真的，他以为他只有约翰一个朋友的时候，莫里亚蒂把哈德森太太和雷斯垂德也算进去了。  
虽然茉莉算一个严重疏忽，但那也不算错误，夏洛克清楚茉莉愿意为他付出到什么程度，不代表他当时真的同等的在乎茉莉。  
在夏洛克心里，原本把哈德森太太算作221B的一部分，把雷斯垂德当做工作的一部分，直到那三支狙击枪，才意识到，哈德森太太已经是他的家人，雷斯垂德……  
又一个旋转，夏洛克正好面对刚刚举行完婚礼的教堂。  
——我已经和工作结婚了。  
曾经说过的话在脑中响起，夏洛克脑子里一盏灯突然亮了。  
夜色仍然很浓，能见度太低，夏洛克完全没受到干扰，开始毫不客气地盯着雷斯垂德研究，好像眼前这个人他突然不认识了。  
以前他没有想过他会有伴侣之类的人物，但他也没想过会有朋友。  
事实证明约翰很好，简直再好没有了，根据以往的相处来看雷斯垂德也挺好的，也许关系进一步发展之后会变得更好。  
他简直是满怀期待地看着雷斯垂德。  
雷斯垂德刚刚因为送出道歉而心情轻松，被夏洛克蓦然改变的目光搞得满心莫名其妙，有瞬间荒唐地觉得他们是一对热恋的情侣，依偎在一起跳舞。  
这个错觉让他不由松了点和夏洛克相握的手，夏洛克却追着他的手指握的更紧了，雷斯垂德顿时更加尴尬，夏洛克不满地说：“专心，你不是来安慰我的吗？”  
雷斯垂德没为夏洛克看出来惊讶，夏洛克当然看得出来。这句话倒是让尴尬都飞走了，雷斯垂德抛开那些莫名其妙的思绪不去多想，索性就专心吧。  
感受音乐，感受夜风，感受月光下的花园，感受面对面的人，手指相扣，衣襟紧贴，脚步交错。  
一支舞跳完了，夏洛克站定的时候雷斯垂德还以为他会继续跳下去，他们的手停在半空他才意识到这场共舞已经结束，他放开夏洛克的手，却觉得有种电流般微微酥麻的感觉残留在和夏洛克十指相扣过的手指上。  
雷斯垂德蓦然惊醒，后退了一步：“上帝，我不该跟你干这个的。”  
夏洛克微微前进了一步，保持一个既亲密又不会让人觉得威胁的距离，一本正经地问：“你想泡我吗？”  
雷斯垂德目瞪口呆，受到了绝大的刺激。  
“你是个正直的人，但是不迂腐也不至于正义感过剩，为了不属于你的责任你不该这么心怀愧疚；你深具责任感但是不好管闲事，本来没必要特地来安慰我；你脾气很好但不是个受气包，由你利落地与妻子离婚就可见一斑，我种种不守规则的行为在你们这些正派人眼里和忘恩负义无异，你却一直包容——不是忍受，是包容我。”夏洛克理所当然地分析，“最重要的，你刚才几次三番沉浸在这两支舞里，又总潜意识弄出点事来打断这种状态，最后你已经明显感觉到了，所以你才说不该跟我跳舞。”  
雷斯垂德不可能不被刺伤：“有没有——”他在自己脱口伤人之前及时制止。  
“有没有——”夏洛克重复，口型变化了几次，补完道，“有没有人说我是个机器？说我不懂感情？这是你想问的吗？”  
雷斯垂德一口否定：“我没想。”  
夏洛克挑起眉，摆出一副你别想在我这个世界上独一无二的咨询侦探面前负隅顽抗的表情。  
雷斯垂德其实不常看到这个表情，因为夏洛克亲至的往往是非常棘手的案子，侦探没什么机会与凶犯当面对峙，而每一次这种表情的出现无疑代表着年轻侦探胜券在握，受害者不会进一步增加，即使这种情况下看到它，雷斯垂德还是觉得诡异的安心和好笑。  
为了驱散这不合时宜的轻松情绪，他几乎有点粗暴地说：“我收回来了所以那不是我想说的。”  
仅存的怒气也散尽了，雷斯垂德只觉得筋疲力尽，在险些发展成争吵的对话面前，夏洛克的分析本身反而没那么让雷斯垂德震撼，他告诫自己别不自在就口出恶言，他本来是来安慰夏洛克的……这个忘恩负义的小混蛋他干嘛来安慰他？  
然后雷斯垂德被这句浮现在脑海中的话吓了一跳，它跟夏洛克的话完全对上了。  
重点突然回来了，夏洛克那爆炸性的结论——雷斯垂德开始觉得脑袋发昏，不禁看向夏洛克，却见夏洛克不是往常那样随口揭露后漠不关心的表情。  
雷斯垂德几乎怀疑自己的眼睛，那是堪称专注的，在观察和等待他的反应的表情。  
“等等，”雷斯垂德突然有所领悟，狐疑地看着夏洛克，“是你想泡我吧？”  
夏洛克爽快地承认了，倨傲地，带着点没有掩饰的高兴：“你是我很重要的工作伙伴，现在我希望这种关系更进一步。”  
雷斯垂德不能让自己的表情更古怪了。  
他盯着夏洛克，许久才叹了口气。  
他知道，夏洛克的分析是对的——不是因为那分析本身，而是因为那种不留情面的作法让他受伤。当夏洛克说希望更进一步的时候他没有勃然大怒，他知道这是对的，他喜欢夏洛克，看上他了。  
或许因为假死两年让他知道他不仅仅是在工作上需要夏洛克，或许因为麦考夫告诉他的真相让他知道逼夏洛克跳下去的砝码里也有自己的一份重量，或许就在几个小时前，刚才那场婚礼让他看到这个孤傲天才真挚和笨拙的一面，以及展露出来的无与伦比的感情。  
他固然已经和妻子离婚，但那是很久之前的事了，他不可能在会场上找不到一个舞伴，他不愿意呆在那个会场，是因为嫉妒——约翰得到了它。  
雷斯垂德突然说：“你还记得我的名字是什么吗？”  
“格雷，”夏洛克安然回答，“你才刚刚告诉过我，我不会在这么短的时间里清理和删除记忆，当然，鉴于情况变化，以后我不需要删除这部分记忆了。”  
雷斯垂德吐了口气，还真是因为不重要，一个在十分钟之前还认为他不重要到连他的名字都不想记的人对他告白，应该是什么反应？  
答案早已被侦探毫不留情地道明，苏格兰探长深呼吸了一次，像是默认，像是最后的挣扎，像是把复杂的事情都先抛开，雷斯垂德干脆伸出手：“夏洛克，再来跳支舞吧。”  
夏洛克挑挑眉：“这次你来跳女步。”  
雷斯垂德的手停在夏洛克面前，干脆地说：“我不会。”  
夏洛克思索几秒，很简单就妥协了，“好吧，”他说，抬手握上雷斯垂德的手，“以后我会教你的。”  
毕竟时间珍贵，用不着浪费在争执上。  
哪怕只存在短暂的，或许世界上唯一的咨询侦探自己都没意识到的片刻，他确实以目光在场内搜寻，想找到一个和他共舞的人。  
趁着乐曲还没有结束，夜晚还没有结束，不要把时间浪费了。  
月光下只有两个人的花园，是多么适合跳舞啊。

 

于2014.02.26


End file.
